U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885 discloses peptides that act as GPCR agonist of GPCR receptors (e.g., angiotensin II). GPCR agonist causes activation of a heterotrimeric “G protein”. Such activation leads to second messenger/down-stream signaling (e.g., via diacylglycerol, inositol-triphosphate, calcium, etc.) causing changes in physiological function (e.g., blood pressure and fluid homeostasis). One particular peptide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885 is referred to therein as “SEQ ID NO. 27”, which has the following amino acid sequence: NH2-Sarcosine L-Arginine L-Valine L-Tyrosine L-Isoleucine L-Histidine L-Proline D-Alanine —OH referred to as NH2-Sar Arg Val Tyr Ile His Pro D-Ala-OH.
SEQ ID NO. 27 referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885 (hereinafter referred as SEQ.ID.NO.1) is an agonist of β-arrestin/GRK-mediated signal transduction via AT1 angiotensin receptor. The amino acid sequence, including, but not limited to, formula, variables, derivatives, of the peptide or peptide mimetic of SEQ ID NO. 1, the ability of the compound to effect G protein-mediated signaling or GPCR activity, or the absence of such signaling/activity, methods for preparation of SEQ.ID.NO.1, and other related peptides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There remains a need in the art for improved forms of SEQ.ID.NO.1 with improved properties. There also remains a need in the art for improved processes for preparing the peptide of SEQ.ID.NO.1.